Silver Sky
by Mayuzumi Hiroyuki
Summary: Dipublish khusus untuk event [HMI Festival - Song of Homeland]. Bercerita tentang Skye, atau Phantom Skye, yang bertobat sebagai pencuri dan memilih untuk membantu Claire di kebunnya. Apa yang terjadi jika ternyata ada dua Phantom? Akankah darah tertumpah jika mereka bertemu di satu tempat yang sama oleh karena dendam lama? RnR please!


**Hiro disini~~  
kali ini updatenya untuk event [HMI Festival - Song of Homeland].  
Kazu lagi pilek...ga bisa hadir katanya~~  
saya sendiri meriang ga kepalang ini...  
nah, cukup deh, silakan dibaca dan dinikmati... (*ambruk*)**

* * *

Entah sejak kapan dan kenapa jadi begini. Yang jelas, semuanya jadi saling mencurigai. 'Mungkin sejak si pencuri sial Phantom Skye itu datang kemari.' adalah apa yang ada didalam pikiran Claire. Pemilik MoonShade Farm tersebut sejak semula sudah mencurigai pemuda berambut perak tersebut sejak pertama bertemu, walau sebenarnya mereka sudah saling kenal sejak lama. Entah kenapa, Claire merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak sewaktu mereka berjumpa kembali 5 tahun lalu. Ya, ketika Skye mengatakan bahwa ia akan tinggal di Mineral Town dan meminta Claire memberikannya pekerjaan di perkebunannya. Sebetulnya dia tahu kalau Skye itu pencuri, tapi karena ada rumor yang beredar tentang Skye dan beberapa barang curiannya yang telah dikembalikan DAN karena ia dulu pernah suka kepadanya, ia percaya begitu saja dan setuju dengan permintaan Skye. Tapi sekarang, beberapa warga mulai kehilangan barang berharga milik mereka. Termasuk Jack, kakak Claire. Ia baru saja kehilangan sebuah kantung kulit. Bukan kantung kulit biasa, tapi kantung kulit berisi setengah kilogram berlian 24 karat yang dipakainya sebagai mas kawin sewaktu melamar Elli. "Dan sekarang yang tersisa adalah sekantung kecil batu yang tidak ada harganya " itu merupakan reaksi Jack sewaktu dimintai keterangan oleh Harris. Claire berusaha menenangkan Jack, sementara Skye memperhatikan isi dari kantung tersebut. "sepertinyanya ini campuran urat emas dengan batu bara..." Skye tiba-tiba berkomentar. "Entahlah, Will. aku tak mengerti tentang batu..." .

Ya, Claire memanggil Skye dengan nama William. Itu adalah nama yang digunakan Skye untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai pencuri. Mudah saja, nama lengkap Skye adalah William Theodore Skye McArthur. Singkatnya, William, Will, ataupun Skye sudah cukup. Entah untuk menyempurnakan alibinya atau mengindikasikan dirinya tidak bersalah, Skye menjelaskan isi dari kantung tersebut. "...dan setahuku, berlian yang belum diasah mirip dengan batubara, betul?" "...tepat sekali, Claire. Masih tajam seperti dulu..."

*PRANG*

Tiba-tiba kaca jendela disebelah Harris pecah begitu saja, menyisakan serpihan kaca di lantai. Tak jauh dari jendela tersebut terdapat sebuah rak buku, dan tampaknya Skye , dalam hal ini Will, menemukan secarik kertas yang diselipkan seseorang di situ. " 'Aku ada di dalam bayangan. Kau ingin barangmu kembali? Mudah saja. Datang ke Rose Square malam ini jam 12 malam. Berdua? Mungkin tiga orang cukup. Tertanda, Phantom Thief. PS.: aku bukan pencuri amatir seperti Skye. Dan aku tahu, pasti Skye-lah yang menemukan surat ini.' — tidak masuk akal. Orang ini benar-benar gila." . "Skye, katamu? Skye seperti pada Skye Phantom? Kau Skye Phantom?" Skye hanya bisa pasrah setelah dihujani pertanyaan yang telah dihindarinya selama 5 tahun oleh Harris. "haa~ kalau ketahuan ya apa boleh buat...kerja kerasku selama ini jadi sia-sia...tapi yang penting sekarang ini adalah mencari tahu apa maksud si pencuri sebenarnya..." . "Entahlah, aku tak tahu apa aku bisa mempercayaimu...tapi, aku mohon bantuannya..." . "oke...malam ini aku akan membantu juga" Claire mengangkat tangannya yang mungil tanda keikutsertaannya.

Jam 12 kurang 15 menit. Jack, Claire dan Skye sudah berkumpul di Rose Square seperti yang diperintahkan si pencuri."Lawannya Phantom, aku mulai ragu kita akan mendapatkan kembali barangmu, Jack." kata Skye kepada Jack. "Jangan pesimis deh, Skye, 'gak sepertimu yang selama ini mencuri barang orang lain seenak jidatmu..." kata Claire yang duduk ditepi air mancur setengah mengejek. Bayangan seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun agaknya menggambarkan apa yang terpantul di air yang tenang: rambut pirang yang tergerai sebahu lebih sejengkal, mata sapphire yang besar, tubuh yang termasuk mungil untuk anak gadis seumurannya, apalagi yang bekerja di kebun, terpantul jelas disitu. Jack, yang umurnya 4 tahun lebih tua dari Claire, memiliki tubuh yang termasuk tinggi. Rambut ebony-nya menyembul keluar dari topi yang dipakainya terbalik. Matanya yang senada dengan mata saudarinya itu memantulkan cahaya dari lampu taman yang remang-remang. Ia berjalan disekitar situ untuk mencari sesuatu, yang kemungkinan besar 'bisa' disebut petunjuk. Skye yang 6 bulan lalu merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 lebih memilih untuk bersandar pada salah satu lampu taman ditepi kolam tersebut. Tubuhnya yang setinggi 187cm tersebut menopang kepalanya yang berambut silver, membuatnya berkilauan diterpa cahaya kekuningan yang keluar dari lampu taman diatas kepalanya. Matanya yang senada dengan batu emerald tersebut bergerak liar mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya, walaupun sebagian besar hal yang diperhatikannya adalah Jack yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir entah mencari apa. "hentikan itu, Jack, kau hanya membuatku tambah pusing..." cetus Skye.

Tepat jam 12 malam, lonceng gereja berdentang 12 kali. Angin malam yang dingin berembus kencang, memberikan sensasi dingin yang menusuk tulang. Secara tiba-tiba, dari arah hutan muncul sesosok bayangan gelap. "Kau berani datang juga, Skye..." kata sosok gelap itu dari balik kerudung jubahnya yang berwarna hitam. "Phantom, apa maumu?" tanya Jack tanpa basa-basi. "Tidak banyak, hanya keping emas Aztec yang kau ambil, Skye..." . "keping emas itu bukan milikmu...Aku yang menemukannya lebih dulu...Jadi, keping emas itu milikku...'siapa yang cepat, dia yang dapat'...mudah saja, bukan?" Skye menjawab dengan santainya, seakan berbicara dengan kawan lama didalam acara reuni sekolah. "emas itu milikku, Skye...kembalikan padaku!" sebuah kepalan tangan sekeras batu mendarat di perut Skye. "emas itu sudah kujual...dan aku tak tahu dimana emas itu sekarang..." kata Skye sambil meringis. "kalau begitu, kuhabisi saja kalian semua..." sebatang benda mengkilat keluar dari balik jubah hitamnya. Dari bagian tepi dan ujungnya yang tajam, bisa ditebak kalau benda itu adalah sebuah pisau. Lebih tepatnya sebuah survival knife berukuran agak kecil yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memotong kayu yang keras sekalipun menjadi 2 dalam sekali tebas. Menyadari bahaya yang ada, Jack langsung menerjang Phantom sebelum ia sempat menarik pisau tersebut keluar dari tempatnya secara utuh. Tapi gerakan tersebut malah disambut dengan tendangan ke perut dengan lututnya, dilanjutkan dengan pukulan di tengkuk menggunakan gagang pisaunya, dan diakhiri dengan tengangan memutar ke belakang, membuat Jack terpental dan membenturkan kepalanya di dinding kolam; jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Mundur, Claire, pergilah cari bantuan..." kata Skye sambil mengambil ancang-ancang. "Dasar bodoh! Kau mau melawan orang ini dengan tangan kosong?" "Jangan meremehkanku...aku 'kan juara bela diri..." kata Skye sambil tersenyum "Pergilah, jangan khawatirkan aku..." . "Baiklah, jangan melakukan hal aneh, oke? Aku titipkan Jack, yaa..." . "Yah, serahkan padaku..." bersamaan dengan itu, Skye melesat kedepan, menyambut serangan dari Phantom. Entah karena insting yang menajam, adrenalin, atau kecepatan kerja otaknya yang mencepat, Skye bisa melihat gerakan yang dilakukan Phantom sedikit lebih lambat, sekitar setengah kali kecepatan mata normal selama beberapa saat, alu mengantisipasinya dengan merendahkan dan sedikit memutar tubuhnya kekiri, sambil melayangkan uppercut dari arah perut ke atas. Mengalami hal yang sama, Phantom menggeser sedikit arah lajunya kekiri, lalu menggerakkan kaki kanannya untuk memberi tackle kepada Skye. Menyadari hal ini, Skye melentingkan kaki kirinya yang nyaris meninggalkan tanah tepat pada waktunya. Hanya sepersekian detik setelah itu, Skye mendarat beberapa meter dari Phantom yang terlihat sedikit oleng setelah menghindari tinjunya. Dia sendirimendapatkan luka gores kecil dipipi kanannya dan yang sedikit lebih besar di lengan atas tangan kanannya, dekat dengan bahu. Meleset sedikit saja, mungkin sekarang Skye sudah buta. "Cheh, tampaknya aku harus menghadapimu dengan serius..." katanya sambil merogoh tas pinggang yang sejak tadi menggantung ditubuhnya.

* * *

Claire yang berlari meninggalkan tempat itu hanya bisa mendengar erangan pelan dari salah satunya. Ia tak tau harus mencari bantuan ke mana. Barley? Ketuaan! Rick dkk? Kayaknya lagi pesta..Dokter? Masa' berantem pake suntikan? Duke? Dijamim lagi mabok! Siapa yang bisa diandalkan? Akhirnya Claire memutuskan untuk pergi ke Poultry Farm untuk mencari Rick. Mungkin, ralat, semoga sudah pulang.

Di Poultry Farm, ternyata Rick baru berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya bersama Popuri adiknya. "Rick! Popuri! tolong!" . "Ada apa Claire?" tanya Rick bingung. "hah, hah, hah, Pop, tolong pergi ke klinik SEKARANG, bangunin Trent, dan suruh bawa kotak p3k ke Rose Square. Rick, ikut aku ke Inn." "ada apa?" tanya Popuri bingung. "Phantom Thief menyerang. Skye dalam bahaya. Jack pingsan." "Phantom Thief? Phantom Skye? kukira mereka iyu orang yang sama...TUNGGU DULU! apa yang dilakukan Skye disini?" "kau kenal Will, kan? Dialah Skye...selama ini kami menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai Phantom Skye karena ia sudah berhenti mencuri, dan agar tidak terjadi keributan." "pencopet yang bertobat, ya?" secara instant sebuah kepalan keras dari Claire mendarat dengan indah dijidat Rick. "AWWWW!" "Ya sudah, kalau begitu, ayo cepat!" kata Popuri menenangkan Claire. Rick dan Claire segera bergegas menuju ke Inn, sedangkan Popuri ke klinik.

Di Inn, Harris yang tadi siang mengatakan akan siaga di sana ternyata sudah tertidur. Dari posisinya, bisa ditebak kalau dia menunggu sambil baca novel. Sekarang ini, novelnya sudah berubah fungsi jadi bantal nyaman nan keras. "HARRIS, BANGUN!" Claire berteriak tepat di telinga Harris, sehingga si polisi kampung(an) tersebut langsung loncat ditempat. "siap~~..." kata Harris setengah sadar. " Rick, bangunkan para penghuni lantai 2 secepatnya. HARRIS, SADAR DOOOOONG!" kata Claire sambil menampar Harris bolak-balik. "ADADADAW! Cukup, Claire, cukup!" kata Harris kesakitan. Beberapa menit kemudian, laskar penghuni Inn sudah berbaris rapi di lantai 1. Mulai dari Harris yang pipinya bengkak dihajar Claire, Doug yang masih memakai piyama teddy bear-nya, Duke yang masih agak mabok, Cliff dan Gray yang menggigil dan basah kuyub akibat diguyur air dingin oleh Rick (kasihan juga), Rick dan Claire. Setelah briefing singkat (halah banyak gaya) mereka langsing, eh, langsung maksudnya, menuju ke Rose Square, dimana Skye berada.

Sesaat setelah itu, mereka tiba disana. Sebuah pemandangan yang agak sulit dilihat terpampang kanan Phantom mendarat di perut Skye, tapi karena posisi Skye yang membelakangi Claire dkk, tidak lelihatan apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan tangan kanan Skye yang sekarang menggunakan sebuah Brass Knuckle berduri —dan memegang sebuah dagger kecil di kiri— juga mendarat di dada Phantom. Jika diperhatikan, ada darah yang menetes diantara tubuh mereka yang sangat dekat. Tiba-tiba, Skye melepaskan tinjunya, mundur dan terhuyung. Sesaat setelah itu, ia memuntahkan sejumlah darah dan terhempadas jatuh ke tanah. Ternyata pisau Phantom sukses menembus perut Skye. Melihat hal itu, Claire dengan segera berlari menghampiri Skye, diikuti Cliff dan Rick, kedua teman Skye (dalam hal ini Will), sedangkan Gray dan Harris mengejar Phantom yang mencoba kabur sambil terhuyung karena luka tusukan dari Skye yang tidak sedikit, yang kemudian di ikuti oleh Cliff dan Rick. Tak lama setelah itu, Popuri dan Trent, diikuti Elli yang sedang hamil, tiba disana dan langsung menghampiri Jack yang lebih dekat. Doug dan Duke yang tadi menghampiri Jack mengisyaratkan kalau Jack belum sadarkan diri. Trent segera memeriksa kondisi Jack yang masih pingsan.

Skye, dipangkuan Claire yang mulai menangis, berkata, "maaf aku sudah membohongimu selama ini...aku melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin membuat keributan...Salah satu alasanku tinggal disini adalah karena aku mau menyembunyikan keping emas itu...*COUGH*" . "Itu sudah tidak menjadi masalah. Bertahanlah Skye, aku tak mau kehilanganmu..." . "maaf Claire, maafkan aku...tapi, bagaimana kalau aku berhasil bertahan hidup, kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Skye setengah bercanda. "Skye, you idiot! jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh deh!" kata Claire yang tiba-tiba blushing. "jadi?". "...". "Claire?". "oke..." segaris senyum terukir diwajah Claire yang berlinang air mata. "janji yah...eh, lihat deh, langitnya indah..." kata Skye lemah. Dilangit, bintang-bintang berkumpul membentuk sebuah sungai, fenomena yang biasa disebut Milky Way, atau dalam bahasa jepang, Ama No Gawa. "kau benar, Skye, langitnya memang indah..."."Kau menyukainya? Fenomena ini, di dalam buku 'legenda langit perak Mineral Town' merupakan fenomena yang datang setiap 100 tahun sekali, dan biasa disebut 'Silver Sky'." "tentu saja...ini adalah malam terindah di seumur hidupku. Aku tak pernah melihat susunan bintang secantik ini..." "..." "Skye?" "...maafkan aku, Claire..." "Skye?!" "Arigatou, Claire...Sayonara..." bersamaan dengan itu, kepala Skye terkulai lemah. Entah pingsan atau meninggal, tidak ada yang tahu. Yang jelas, Claire merasakan denyut jantung Skye sangat lemah. "Skye, bertahanlah! kau tak boleh mati!" teriak Claire, histeris. Airmatanya kembali mengalir deras. "SKYE!"

* * *

Aroma bunga yang harum menusuk hidung tercium. Disamping itu, bau desinfektan juga tercium dimana-mana, memperjelas kesan terjaganya kebersihan sebuah ruangan kecil yang kaku tersebut. Dinding yang dicat abu-abu memantulkan cahaya keemasan senja dari jendela yang bertirai putih, memberi sedikit kehangatan di dalam ruangan yang dingin. Keheningan menambah kesan suram di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ditengah-tengah ruangan tersebut, terdapat sebuah ranjang persegi yang sama kakunya dengan interior lain disekitarnyanya. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis pirang memasuki ruangan tersebut, memecahkan kesunyian dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup. Ia membawa seikat bunga yang digunakannya untuk menggantikan bunga didalam vas kaca persegi di atas meja yang mulai layu. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi yang terletak disisi ranjang sambil memperhatikan pemuda yang terbaring tak berdaya di atasnya. Rambut pirangnya yang digerai sebahu memantulkan cahaya matahari senja, memberi kesan kalau ia memiliki rambut emas. Sejenak ia terdiam disana, berdoa untuknya, lalu beranjak dari situ, memperhatikan pemuda tersebut. Rambutnya yang mengkilat bagaikan perak, wajahnya yang terlihat halus memantulkan cahaya matahari, mata emerald-nya yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata yang sekarang tertutup rapat, membuatnya terlihat seperti berasal dari dunia khayalan. Gadis itu kemudian menggenggam tangannya, mata sapphire-nya berkaca-kaca, menandakan kalau ia menahan tangis. Sesaat ia terdiam, lalu membuka mulutnya "...selamat ulang tahun, Skye...semoga kau cepat sembuh...6 bulan sudah berlalu, kau tahu...dan tebak, besok, kak Elli akan melahirkan! itu artinya, aku akan punya keponakan! aku sudah tak sabar..." kata gadis tersebut, yang kemudian tertunduk diam menahan tangis. 5 menit, tidak, 15 menit keheningan kembali mengisi ruangan tersebut. Angin berhembus lembut melalui jendela yang terbuka, menerbangkan tirai yang tergantung didepannya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara yang mengejutkan terdengar. "Claire...". tersentak mendengarnya, gadis yang dipanggil Claire itu segera menoleh kearah sumber suara, yang tak lain adalah pemuda berambut perak yang terbaring diatas ranjang dihadapannya. Mata emerald-nya terbuka lemah. Dimulutnya terukir senyuman. "Skye, kau sudah sadar?". "ya...Apa kabar, Claire? Sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?" . " Oh, Skye...Sudah 6 bulan Skye, 6 bulan. Dan hari ini ulang tahunmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Skye, I LOVE YOU...". "terima kasih Claire, I LOVE YOU TOO..." kehangatan dan suasana haru kini mengisi ruangan tersebut, yang tak lain adalah ruangan klinik di Mineral Town. Skye yang terluka parah berhasil diselamatkan, sementara Phantom Thief yang berhasil lolos dari kejaran warga, ditemukan 2 hari kemudian di kaki gunung dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, yang kemudian diketahui karena kehabisan darah akibat luka yang di terima dari Skye, yang ternyata tidak sedikit. Melepas rindu yang mendalam, Claire langsung memeluk Skye yang sekarang terduduk di ranjangnya, berlatarkan matahari terbenam.

Jam 7 lewat 5 menit. Claire memutuskan untuk menginap di klinik, menjaga Skye yang baru sadar 2 jam lalu. "kau mau menginap disini, Claire?" "Yah, aku tak mau kalau kau sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur sewaktu kau pergi ke toilet seperti anak kecil... hahahahaha..." "Itu tidak mungkin, Claire...Aku ini kan sudah dewasa..." "Kecuali kau memperhitungkan kondisimu sekarang ini, Skye..." Claire menepuk kepala Skye seakan Skye adalah anak kecil. "Itu tidak lucu, Claire..." kata Skye cemberut, kemudian meledaklah tawa di ruangan tersebut. "Itukah yang kau sebut tidak lucu, Skye? hahaha..." "...hahaha...awas kau, Claire...hahaha..." puas tertawa, Claire keluar dari ruangan tersebut, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Dia kembali masuk dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua buah mangkuk. Didalam mangkuk tersebut, terdapat bubur ayam yang ditaburi dengan parsley yang dipotong halus, ditemani dengan potongan-potongan kecil ayam rebus. "Ini, makanlah..." "Hey, Claire, suapi aku..."kata Skye sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau ini...Seperti anak kecil saja..." Claire hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar apa yang dikatakan Skye. "Kalau aku anak kecil, kau ibuku! hahaha..." "Skye!" "Hey, ayolah, aku kan hanya bercanda..." "Dasar, kau ini...buka mulutmu..." "aaa..." menahan tawa melihat tingkah Skye, Claire menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Kau kenapa, Claire?" "..." "Claire?" "PFFFTT... HAHAHAHAHAHA! Wajahmu, Skye, benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang disuapi oleh ibunya! hahahaha..." Skye hanya bisa bengong mendengar apa yang dikatakan Claire kepadanya, cemberut, kemudian ikut tertawa. "...ahaha...Ohya, Skye, apa kau tahu? Kak Elli akan melahirkan besok!" "wah, itu berarti aku akan punya keponakan dong..." "Enak saja, memangnya kita ini sudah menikah apa?" "Kau tidak mau?" "hmm, mau atau tidaknya terserah padaku...hahaha..." dan obrolan-obrolan yang (tidak penting) lainnya menyambung terus hingga mereka tertidur.

END

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

**Kazu: sekian dari kami...author kita yang gak beres itu tampaknya memforsir diri sendiri dengan ngebut buat mempublish 2 fic berbeda dalam kurun waktu 72 jam aja...  
**

**Hiro: iya, karena ada event ini, otakku hanya berkonsentrasi pada fic ini, jadi yang satu lagi ketinggalan...XD nah, mohon RnR-nya~~~**


End file.
